


If she hadn't of left

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Cancer, F/F, F/M, I dunno how to tag, Old Love, Sadness, post CIA Tasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: Patterson was at home when she got the call. Her husband had originally picked up the phone, but had handed it to his wife. “Is this Agent Patterson?” a woman asked. “That depends, who asking?” Patterson said. The woman on the other end sighed. “I’m sorry, I’m Vanessa Ravencroft, Tasha Zapata’s partner. She keeps saying your name and she’s pretty upset. The doctors don’t think she has much longer to live. “Wh-what happened?” Patterson stammered. “Oh,” Vanessa said sadly, “She didn’t tell you? Tasha has cancer.”





	If she hadn't of left

Patterson was at home when she got the call. Her husband had originally picked up the phone, but had handed it to his wife. “Is this Agent Patterson?” a woman asked. “That depends, who asking?” Patterson said. The woman on the other end sighed. “I’m sorry, I’m Vanessa Ravencroft, Tasha Zapata’s partner. She keeps saying your name and she’s pretty upset. The doctors don’t think she has much longer to live. “Wh-what happened?” Patterson stammered. “Oh,” Vanessa said sadly, “She didn’t tell you? Tasha has cancer.”

She had known Tasha would look weak, but not this fragile. The strongest person Patterson knew was lying in a hospital bed, her head sporting long bright red scars, her usually golden skin a grayish hue. She was barely a ghost of what she had been. Instead of looking strong as she always had when she was injured, she looked small and unprotected. That was what broke Patterson’s heart the most. 

Patterson pulled a chair up next to Tasha’s bed, fighting the urge to crawl up in bed with her, and took her hand. “Vanessa?” Tasha asked softly, not bothering to look yet. “No, it’s Patterson,” the blond said. Tasha looked up at the scientist, her big brown eyes filling with tears. “You came?” Tasha asked, obviously touched. “Of course,” Patterson said gently, “I’d do anything for you.”

The next few hours the women talked about their lives the past ten years they’d been apart. Patterson talked about her husband and how grown up Jane and Kurt’s kids were, and Tasha talked about travelling the world as a CIA agent and all the cool things she’d seen. They talked about the happy things, both keeping the hardships from each other. But all too soon it came to an end. 

Tasha had clearly exhausted herself talking for so long. Soon after the two had stopped talking, the Latina started falling asleep. At first she tried fighting it, but it quickly overcame her. As she began to fall asleep, she forced herself to stay awake just a few minutes longer. She looked up at the blond, tears once again making a stark appearance in her eyes. “I’m so sorry, Patterson,” she cried, “I’m sorry I left the team, “I’m sorry I walked out on us. I should have known I’d never truly be happy without you.” Patterson squeezed her hand. “It’s ok, Tash,” she said gently. “I love you, Patterson,” Tasha said. “I love you too, Tasha,” Patterson replied.

Patterson stayed by her side for a long time after that, thinking about what might have happened if Tasha hadn’t of left. Within two hours of falling asleep, Tasha’s heart monitor stopped abruptly. The doctors had tried to save her but couldn’t. Tasha was gone. Patterson had lost her best friend. 

The funeral was small, smaller than Reade’s anyway, with a few family members, Vanessa, Kurt and Jane, and Patterson and Adam. The funeral was short and sweet, just how Tasha would have wanted it. As they lowered the coffin into the grave, Patterson couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if Tasha hadn’t of left.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This happened in my brain one day and wouldn't go away. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
